The Ramen Girl
by Reniilee
Summary: There's a new girl working at Ichiraku's, how's Naruto tied into this? NarutoxOc
1. The Ramen Girl

Hi, I'm back. I actually haven't gotten five reviews in my last story, but I decided to write another one anyway . For my happiness if not yours! Ok anyway, this is a NarutoxOc and….I hopes you like it!

Chp. 1 – the Ramen Girl

The store bell jingled as a blonde-haired boy pushed aside a curtain to enter. "Oi, old man!" The storekeeper turned around scowling, "Naruto! Don't call me that! And don't barge into my ramen shop yelling! It's bad for business." Naruto grinned and hopped onto a stool, "You wouldn't get rid of me, I'm your best customer!" Teuchi, the storekeeper, tried to look stern and failed, laughing. "Fine then, what will it be Naruto?" Naruto beamed and ordered his bowl of ramen.

"Here you go sir!" Naruto looked up eagerly to see a huge bowl of steaming goodness. "YES!!! FINALLY!!!" He began slurping the noodles with vigor and nearly choked. The girl at the counter giggled. "Wait- you'll get indigestion! Here-" She set a glass of water next to him. He grinned at her, noticing her for the first time. "Hey, I've never seen you here before! And I would know! This is where I eat all my meals!" The girl nodded and said, "Yup, it's my first day working here. Teuchi-san and Ayame-san have agreed to let me work here. My name's Mitsuki." Naruto pumped a fist in the air and yelled, "I'm Naruto Uzimaki! I'm a ninja and I'm going to be Hokage!"

Teuchi poked his head through the kitchen door. "Naruto, stop shouting! And Mitsuki, get back in here, we have two orders of miso and one beef!" With that he retracted his head and left Mitsuki and Naruto. "A-ah I better go Naruto-san, it was nice meeting you!" Naruto blinked, then waved at Mitsuki's retreating back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto was walking down the street- he needed more shurikans. He had lost a lot on the last mission. As he was walking past the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he spotted a small brunette with a bunch of flowers. "Bye Yamanaka-san! Thank you for the flowers!" He saw Ino inside waving to the girl, "Please come again!" Naruto ran toward the girl, "Hey Mitsuki!" The girl turned around startled, then recognizing him, she smiled.

When he had caught up to her she said, "Hi again Naruto. I'm running into you a lot today, aren't I?" Naruto grinned. "So who are the flowers for?" The flowers were Black-eyed Susans, simple, but pretty. "These? These are for Ayame-san. It's her birthday, you know." He blinked- "I didn't know that. Are you going to her house to give them to her now?" he asked. Mitsuki shook her head. "No I think I'm going to stop by the ramen bar to give them to her. She isn't home right now. What are you doing out here though?"

"I'm buying shurikans! I lost a lot on my last mission." Mitsuki looked at Naruto, "My dad's a shinobi, but I wasn't born with the chakra organs so I'm not a ninja. But dad's taught me a lot about taijutsu. So I don't get hurt."

"Oh. I knew you weren't a kunoichi, but that's cool how you know taijutsu. Like this kid I know- his name's Lee." They walked on chatting then- "Naruto here's the ramen bar. I'll see you later!" "Bye!" He waved goodbye and continued walking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yah that's it for now, I'm supposed to be studying… -.- Oh well. If you lie it (or don't) please review!

Shinobi- ninja

Kunoichi- female ninja

Hokage- Village champion

San- a title of respect you might use to address someone you don't know very well

Taijutsu- hand to hand combat, no use of chakra

Mitsuki- beautiful moon


	2. Getting to know you

This is SECOND chapter for "The Ramen Girl" I hope you like it… and- yeah that's it. .

_Italics_- thoughts

**Bold**- sounds

Chp. 2- Getting to know you

**Thunk, thunk- **Naruto was throwing shurikans as target practice. _These are pretty good; I should buy shurikans at that place more often._ **Shiik shiik. **Helooked up to see Mitsuki standing in front of him, pulling the shurikans from the tree. She smiled at him, dangling the weapons by her fingers. "I heard someone training while I was gathering herbs and came to see." Naruto grinned and walked over to her. He pulled the shurikans from her hands. "I've been training for a couple hours now; I have to train a lot if I want to be Hokage!" Mitsuki said, "Hours? Wow I guess you really do want that title." Naruto beamed, and then plopped onto the ground under a tree. "Maybe a ten-minute break." He looked up at her hopefully. _I wonder if she'll stay._

Mitsuki sat down on the ground next to him and looked at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain in a few hours- good thing too, it's been dry for a few days." Naruto nodded. "Yea, but if it's raining I can't train." He pouted boyishly and Mitsuki giggled. "You should think about more thing than that!"

"Hey Mitsuki?" "Mm?" "If your dad's a shinobi, he earns money from missions right? Then how come you're working at Ichiraku's?" Mitsuki leaned against the tree trunk and sighed. "I just wanted to get out a bit more. It's a little boring when your mom works and your dad's usually off on missions and you can't do much. And I like ramen; it's cool that I'm learning how to make it." Naruto laughed, "I bet old man Teuchi didn't want you to, did he?" "He took a long time to convince." Mitsuki said embarrassed. "Naruto, where do you live around? I've seen you around here before, but more when you were little."

He blinked at her. "You saw me when I was little? Like, when I was in the Academy." She nodded- "You were always alone. But a lot of the kids seemed to think you were funny." Naruto shook his head. "I just acted dumb to make the other kids pay attention to me. They wouldn't talk to me unless I did so-" He cut off and looked away. Mitsuki frowned slightly feeling that this was probably a bad subject. "Naruto?" "Yea?" She touched his shoulder- he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. Want to talk about something else?" Naruto grinned widely. "It doesn't matter! What do you to talk about?" He went on jabbering inanely, trying to cover up his feelings. Mitsuki smiled slightly and moved closer to Naruto, leaning on his arm. He stopped talking abruptly and looked down at her head blankly. Then promptly turned pink and smiled secretly. He relaxed and they talked easily for a while.

"So who are your teammates?" asked Mitsuki, "I know that shinobi have teams before they become chunin and jonin right?" Naruto nodded. "I'm in team 8! My teacher's Kakashi-sensei. He's really lazy and he's always reading these perverted books; and he's almost always late when we meet. Then there's SASUKE. He's the only Uchiha and everyone thinks he's all that, but I don't he's that great!" He flared. Mitsuki just laughed and moved off Naruto's arm. He frowned and paused at the lack of warmth. _Why'd she move?_ She looked at him questioningly. "Isn't there another person in your team?" "Yeah..." Naruto blushed. "Her names Sakura-Chan and she's really good at chakra control! And plus she's really pretty…" He trailed off. _It doesn't feel right, saying that to Mitsuki. _

"Hey Naruto, look! The sun's setting!" _Huh?_ Naruto looked up to see that the horizon was tinged a pink color- the sun was indeed setting. _Wow time sure went by fast! Oh, I know! I hope she'll like this!_ "Mitsuki!" She faced him, "Yes, Naruto?" He looked at the sky rubbing the back of his head. "Um, if we hurry there's something really pretty I'd like to show you…" Mitsuki perked up and said, "Okay, what is it?" "Uh, it's a little ways from here, but we have to run. Hey, I run faster than you; wanna ride on my back?" He asked, unaware of how awkward that sounded. She nodded, "Sure!" Naruto squatted allowing Mitsuki to clamber onto his back. "Hang on!" He ran and jumped towards a tall mountain with a perfect view of the village. Naruto grinned, listening to Mitsuki's happy squeals as he ricocheted off building walls. "We're here!" Mitsuki opened her eyes- they'd closed during the ride- and gasped. Naruto had taken her to the Hokage's statues where all of Konoha could be seen. You could see the sky like a canvas- the orange sky painted with a pink backdrop, streaks of yellow and red, and blue clouds dotting the horizon. "Naruto…it's beautiful." She breathed, awed by the beauty she was seeing. Naruto glanced at her, happy that she liked it, and stopped. Mitsuki's face had taken on an orange hue because of the sun, she was looking radiant and free with her hair blowing in the wind on the mountain; she looked like she had stepped straight out of an old, beautiful painting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Night had fallen- Mitsuki and Naruto were walking home. "Naruto? Thank you for taking me there. It was really pretty." "Yea, it was really pretty up there today." He said, remembering how she had looked up there. (Yea I KNOW how cheesy that sounds so don't comment on that) "There's my house Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto waved goodbye as he passed her apartment, watching her run up the stairs, turning to wave at him, and disappearing into the darkness of her home.

Naruto climbed the stairs to his room in the dark. Feeling his way through the dark room he changed into a pair of pajamas he had thrown on the floor in the morning. Yawning hugely, he dropped like a dead weight onto the bed. Turning on his side, he looked at the picture of Team 8 on his bedside table. _I wonder if Sakura-chan always had a big forehead. I never noticed. _ Naruto fell asleep to the sound of thunder rumbling overhead.


	3. Meeting the Family

Okay, I'm on a roll. I have no reviews currently, but I'm going for writing…3 CHAPTERS …WOOOOO wish me luck, hope they don't suck! So here it is.

_Italics_-thoughts

Meeting the Family

Naruto raced to Ichiraku's, scarfed down some ramen, and ran to Team 8's meeting. Mitsuki's shift didn't start until noon, so he didn't get to see her. _Oh crap, I'm RUNNING too fast…ooh…stomachache…_He screeched to a halt at the training grounds, but stupid law of physics, he crashed to the ground. "…ow." From his current position he could see two pairs of black sandals. He could practically feel his team member smirk. "Dobe." _Yup, those are definitely Sasuke's and Sakura's feet. I don't see sensei's. He must be late again. _"OW!" Sasuke's foot stomped on Naruto's hand. "Get up dobe. Kakashi-sensei's here." Naruto leaped up shouting, "Don't call me DOBE!!" Suddenly Kakashi's voice interrupted him. "Naruto, be quiet. Now listen you three, I have a mission for you. A D ranked mission." A loud, disappointed groan came from Naruto, who was nursing his 'war wounded' hand. Kakashi shot a look at Naruto and then continued. "We'll be helping an older woman get rid of the dandelions in her garden. And when I say 'we', I mean 'you'. So let's go!" Kakashi rounded up his grumbling team cheerily and marched them off to Nakamura-san's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Engaged in a fierce combat, Naruto struggled to keep his grip on his opponent. He could feel them weakening! AH! Naruto tumbled backwards, victorious. He triumphantly held the dead weed over his head and cheered. Sakura glared at Naruto. "Naruto, hush! It's just a weed idiot!" Grasping her trowel she hit him over the head repeatedly. "Idiot, idiot, idiot." Sasuke, who was caught up pulling dandelions of his own, glared at the two loudmouths.

"Um, excuse me?" Team 8 turned around to see Mitsuki, holding a tray with three glasses of water. "Nakamura-san thanks you for working so hard. Here, I thought you might be thirsty." As she handed out glasses of water, she winked at Naruto, who grinned. "Hey guys, this is Mitsuki! I met her at the ramen bar!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded at Mitsuki. _Figures. Only Naruto could meet a girl at the RAMEN bar._ He smirked. Sakura just stared at Mitsuki suspiciously. Then swiveled to look at Naruto, and then turned again to look at Mitsuki. "It's nice to meet you, Mitsuki-chan." She said. Mitsuki smiled and said, "Hello, you must be Sakura. I've heard only good things about you from Naruto." Sakura looked a bit repulsed. She knew that Naruto liked her, but he was…Naruto. Not cool, smart, or attractive at all. Not a certain boy by the name of Sasuke.

"Mitsuki, why aren't you working at Ichiraku's right now?" Naruto asked. Mitsuki gestured toward the house. "Nakamura-san is a friend of my mother's and she invited me over. And I should probably get going to work now. Thank you for reminding me, Naruto." She stood up and dusted off clothes. "It was nice to meet you, Sasuke and Sakura. Bye Naruto." She turned and walked toward the ramen bar. Sakura peered up at Naruto from the rim of her water glass. "So, Naruto, who's she?" Naruto blinked at her and looked blank. "Uh, she's Mitsuki. Are you feeling alright Sakura-chan? I just said that." Sakura shook her head impatiently. "No, I mean are you two like-" she intertwined her fingers. Naruto stared at her in confusion. "Huh?" Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." "WHAT?!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto barged into the ramen bar. "Hey old man Teuchi! Is Mitsuki here?" The shopkeeper frowned at Naruto. "She works here, Naruto. I would appreciate it if you didn't stop here and not let her get any work done. Anyway, her shift ended about fifteen minutes ago." Naruto nodded and grinned. "Ok thanks old man!" He ran off. "Wait!" the shopkeeper yelled "You're supposed to buy a bowl of ramen!" He looked at the dust trail the blond shinobi had left. He shook his head. "Ah, kids these days. No respect, no respect at all."

He walked around the village square. _Where could she be? Konoha isn't __that__ big…_ Then he spotted a certain black-haired boy speaking with Mitsuki. She was smiling and talking with him, BLUSHING. And SASUKE-the butt head- was actually smirking and talking WITH her! Naruto felt his ears heat up and before he knew what he was doing, he had marched up to them. 'Mitsuki! I was looking everywhere for you!" Naruto said loudly, ignoring the smug Sasuke completely. Mitsuki looked a bit taken aback. "Oh… I was here… Sasuke-kun was kind enough to point out the way to the bookstore…" Naruto's ears didn't fail to catch that '-Kun' at the end of Sasuke. _She called him Sasuke-__kun_ _And he's letting her? Something's going on here. I mean what's up with them acting all close? They just met; it's not like they like each other or anything either! _ Mitsuki continued, "Anyway, I was going. Thank you for helping Sasuke-kun and I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." With that, she bowed and walked off.

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke frostily. Sasuke just ignored him and walked off in the opposite direction that Mitsuki had gone. Naruto turned and yelled, "Hey, Mitsuki! Wait up!" And ran toward her side. Sasuke was smiling smugly as he walked away. _Knew it. ._

Mitsuki walked off toward the bookstore happily. Naruto had caught up with her so she kept him company by chatting. But she didn't say anything about Sasuke or their meeting, which frustrated Naruto a bit. He waited until she had stopped talking to ask, "So Mitsuki, what do you think of Sasuke? Like I said right? He thinks he's so big." She turned to look at him startled. "Actually no, I don't think he's like that at all! He's a very nice boy; he isn't rude, or noisy, or anything!" Naruto contemplated these for a while. Then suddenly, _Hey! That's what everyone calls me! Rude and noisy! So…Mitsuki doesn't like me- she thinks I'm annoying…_He let his thoughts wander until Mitsuki's voice interrupted. "Naruto, this is the bookstore, I'm going in. If you want to, why don't you come too?" She looked at him questioningly. "Ah,"Naruto said hesitatingly, "actually, Mitsuki-chan, I'm going to go train. I'll see you later." She glanced away. "Oh, okay then, Naruto. Be careful, bye!"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto stood outside Mitsuki's door, awkwardly. _I feel really dumb coming here…but…it's too late to back out now!_ He knocked on the wood of the door. "Mitsuki, its Naruto!" The door slid open to reveal Mitsuki, her hands sudsy and soapy. "Oh, Naruto! I was washing the dishes. Come in…?" Naruto wiped his feet on the doormat and followed Mitsuki in to the kitchen. She gestured to the kitchen table behind her and said, "Sit down! We can talk while I wash." Naruto shook his head. "No I'll dry, okay?" Mitsuki hesitated, then shrugged and tossed a dishtowel at him. "Okay, thank you!" She set to work scrubbing. "So Naruto, what brings you here?" she asked, handing him a wet plate. He blushed. "Um, Mitsuki, I came here to say…I'm really sorry I acted so dumb in the square. It's not my business who you talk to." (A/N HAHAHAHA I BET YOU THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA ASK HER OUT!!) _There, I said it, maybe she won't be mad about the way me and Sasuke argue. _Mitsuki stopped washing and stared at Naruto. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Naruto gaped at her. She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm not quite sure why you're apologizing, but thank you for doing so. It was very considerate." With that she finished washing.


End file.
